Lisa Johnsen, Ph.D. is a post-doctoral fellow at Northwestern University Medical School (NUMS) who is interested in the relationships between smoking, obesity, weight concerns, and exercise in ethnic minorities. Dr. Johnsen's immediate goals are to obtain knowledge, skills, and experiences in community-based smoking cessation, nutrition, weight concerns, and physical activity interventions for African Americans (A-A's). Her long-term career goal is to develop culturally proficient interventions to decrease rates of smoking, obesity, and physical inactivity in ethnic minorities. The career development plan consists of coursework, conferences/seminars, and mentorship in cultural proficiency; grant writing; cancer; methodology/statistics; smoking; nutrition; and exercise, with the overall goal of preparing her to become a culturally proficient health disparities researcher in cancer prevention and control. The primary mentor is Marian Fitzgibbon, Ph.D. (psychologist), who specializes in behavioral risk reduction interventions in minorities at NUMS. The co-mentors are Jasjit Ahluwalia, M.D., M.P.H. (physician/public health expert) who has extensive research and clinical experience with smoking cessation in A-A's; Ken Resnicow, Ph.D. (psychologist) who has expertise in conducting smoking and dietary interventions with A-A's using Motivational Interviewing; Elaine Prewitt, Dr.P.H., R.D. (doctor of public health) who specializes in dietary assessments and interventions for A-A's; and James Rimmer, Ph.D. (exercise physiologist) who has expertise in exercise interventions with A-A's and obese individuals. Mentors will advise Dr. Johnsen in developing as an independent and culturally proficient health disparities researcher, in obtaining a faculty position, and in conducting the proposed study. The Psychiatry Department and Lurie Cancer Center are committed to the time and resources required to assure the success of Dr. Johnsen's development into an independent researcher. Research: During Phases 1 and 2, Dr. Johnsen will explore the feasibility (Aim 1) and estimate the effectiveness (Aim 2) of a community-based, culturally proficient smoking cessation and weight control treatment for weight concerned A-A female smokers. Additional aims include estimating the effectiveness of the intervention in increasing healthy eating and physical activity, and decreasing weight concerns (Aim3); and developing/adapting measures to be culturally proficient (Aim 4).